1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beds and sleeper systems for moving vehicles and, more particularly, to bed assemblies for use in sleeper cabs in over-the-road trucks. Specifically, the present invention relates to improved mounting and suspension control assemblies for such moving vehicle sleeper systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sleeper cabs for trucks are well-known in the art. This is due to the fact that over-the-road truckers often drive in teams where one person drives while the other rests. As a result, modern trucks and other such moving vehicles frequently include a sleeping compartment positioned behind the driver and passenger seats. This sleeping compartment is typically equipped with a bed for accommodating a recumbent individual. Likewise, recreational vehicles, motor homes and even large automobiles often include one or more beds or bed-like structures. With such motor vehicles, and in particular semi-tractors which tend to have a stiff suspension system, the shocks and vibrations caused by the vehicle hitting irregularities in the pavement surface, negotiating turns, accelerating and decelerating can be transferred to the individual trying to sleep and thus disturb his or her sleep. When it is considered that serious highway accidents have been attributable to drivers who were not well rested, it is important that they be allowed to sleep soundly while another driver operates the vehicle so that transport time will not be unduly increased.
As a result of the above problem, there are numerous types of bed assemblies and suspension systems therefor devised for vehicle-mounted beds. While they are all designed to try and provide a comfortable ride for the occupant of the bed when the vehicle is in motion, they are not all successful in accomplishing this task. Unfortunately, many of these devices tend to be unduly complex and do not lend themselves to be efficiently and effectively installed and used within the confines of a sleeper cab compartment or other vehicle. Examples of such devices are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,601, 4,669,139, 4,196,483 and 4,977,248. These prior designs are also limited to the extent that they are primarily for controlling vertical movement and shock of the bed while ignoring lateral and fore-and-aft movement of the bed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,218,728 and 4,860,939 appear to offer additional shock absorption capability. However, these devices are also unduly complex and would be relatively costly to manufacture and install in the vehicle as either original or retrofit equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,631 illustrates a device which involves the direct suspension of a bed frame. However, this device would really not lend itself for adaptation and use in a moving vehicle.
As a result of the above, is clear that while sleeper cab designs have been around for quite sometime, there remains a need for a bed assembly arrangement for sleeper cabs or other moving vehicles which is adapted to significantly limit response to a wide variety of multidirectional shock and vibration movement while the vehicle is moving.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an improved bed assembly for use within a moving vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a bed assembly which enhances the dampening effects against fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical motion of the bed assembly in response to movement of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a suspension system attachable to a sleeper cab of a truck for reducing the fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical motion of a bed frame mounted in the sleeper cab and secured to the suspension system.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sleeper cab for an over-the-road truck.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a bed assembly is disclosed for use within a moving vehicle which vehicle includes a base support floor and a plurality of side wall members. The bed assembly includes a frame adapted to support a mattress and which has a generally rectangular perimeter. A plurality of attachment members are secured to the vehicle and are spaced about the perimeter of the frame. A plurality of tension elements interconnect the frame and the attachment members. Finally, a plurality of adjustable shock absorbing and dampening devices interconnect the frame and the vehicle base support floor to provide vertical support to the frame. The shock absorbing and dampening devices are aligned angularly relative to the frame to cooperate with the tension elements to dampen the fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical motion of the frame relative to the vehicle base support floor and side wall members during movement of the vehicle.
In another aspect of the invention, a suspension system is attachable to a vehicle sleeper cab for reducing the fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical movement of a bed frame mounted therein resulting from movement of the vehicle. The sleeper cab includes a floor for supporting the bed frame and a plurality of substantially vertical side walls substantially surrounding the bed frame. The suspension system includes attachment members secured to the side walls of the sleeper cab and spaced about the perimeter of the bed frame. A plurality of spring elements secure these attachment members to the frame along its perimeter. Finally, a plurality of fluid adjustable dampening devices vertically support the frame above the sleeper cab floor. The dampening devices are aligned angularly relative to the frame to cooperate with the spring elements to dampen the fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical motion of the frame relative to the sleeper cab floor and side walls during movement of the vehicle sleeper cab.
Still another aspect of the invention includes an improved truck sleeper cab. A cab housing is provided having a front portion and a rear portion. The front portion includes a driver seat, a passenger seat and truck operating controls. The rear portion includes a base floor, a rear wall, a pair of side walls, a front wall and an access opening through the front wall to permit movement between the front and rear cab portions. A bed frame is provided and has a generally rectangular perimeter disposed in the rear cab portion and is adapted to support a mattress. The bed frame is spaced above the base floor. Attachment members are secured to the rear wall, side walls and front wall of the rear cab portion and are spaced about the perimeter of the bed frame. A plurality of tension elements interconnect the bed frame and the attachment members. A plurality of adjustable shock absorbing and dampening devices interconnect the bed frame to the base floor to provide vertical support to the bed frame. Finally, the shock absorbing and dampening devices are aligned angularly relative to the bed frame to cooperate with the tension elements to dampen the fore-and-aft, lateral and vertical motion of the bed frame relative to the rear portion base floor, rear wall, side walls and front wall during movement of the truck sleeper cab.